


Opulence

by hiyokooo



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Family Feels, Fluff, Gen, colourless clansmen feels, happy birthday yukari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 04:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4653135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyokooo/pseuds/hiyokooo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short one-shot to celebrate Yukari's birthday~</p>
            </blockquote>





	Opulence

**Author's Note:**

> Digs a hole for myself because I’ve got examinations tomorrow and I should be studying but I wanted to do something for this beautiful asshole’s birthday, so here’s a small drabble about how Yukari’s birthday would go when he was still with Ichigen-sama and Kuroh. Enjoy!

The surroundings were a familiar sight as Yukari strolled along the dust worn path that led to Ichigen-sama’s home. The setting sun’s rays casting shadows over the paddy fields filled with growing rice crops. The wind rustling the trees. The faint sounds of the village children’s laughter where they were playing further away. Nothing had changed.

Reaching his destination, Yukari knocked on the sliding door and pushed it open. It was unlocked as always; who would dare to sneak into Ichigen-sama’s house without his permission? Entering the house, he headed into the living room where he could hear people talking. And sure enough, there was his King Miwa Ichigen sitting next to the low-set dining table with a small black haired boy opposite to him. Both were talking, but turned when Yukari entered the room. “You requested for me to return Ichigen-sama?”

“Aniue!” The young boy got up, bowing slightly to greet Yukari while Ichigen smiled at him. “Come and sit down Yukari.” “Ah if it isn’t Kuroh-chan.”Yukari ruffled the boy’s hair, uncaring of the displeased huff Kuroh made before sitting down. Yukari gave his thanks as Ichigen handled him water, violet eyes surveying the room as he placed his sword next to him. It was simple and unadorned, with no modern gadgets. It suited Ichigen-sama’s way of life. “How was your travelling Yukari? Did you meet any trouble?’

Yukari waved away his King’s concern. “It was fine, fine. But you haven’t answered my question Ichigen-sama? Is something the matter?”

Ichigen seemed surprised. “It’s an important day after all Yukari. I thought we might be able to have a quiet celebration. Unless you had other plans?” Yukari frowned, curious. “I’m afraid I don’t quite understand Ichigen-sama..?” At that point, little Kuroh piped up. “Aniue! Ichigen-sama told me! It’s your birthday! Happy birthday Aniue!”

Indeed it was. It was not that Yukari had forgotten his birthday, just that the information had been stored away at the back of his mind. “Ah. Thank you Ichigen-sama and Kuroh-chan.” _So sentimental of Ichigen-sama to remember,_ Yukari thought. He had been Ichigen-sama’s clansman for a long, long time but lately Yukari was feeling more distant than ever from the Colourless King. Perhaps distant was not the exact word- _dissatisfied_. “Exactly what Kuroh-kun said, Yukari. A birthday only comes once a year after all.” With that, Ichigen got up, moving around the room and heading into the adjoining kitchen to prepare things, Kuroh tagging along his side.

In celebration of the fact that it was Yukari’s birthday, Ichigen-sama brought out some sake. Ichigen did not drink often and only kept it for entertaining guests. Yukari nodded his thanks as Ichigen toasted him and wished Yukari well, Kuroh’s eyes round with curiosity as the adults drank. Kuroh was underage so Ichigen had poured him some sweet fruit juice in place of the sake, but when Ichigen was momentarily out of the room, Yukari allowed Kuroh to have a sip of the sake, momentarily feeling amused at the fact if Kuroh did somehow get drunk Ichigen-sama would have Words with him. The two were the very pictures of innocence when Ichigen-sama came back, although Kuroh had a guilty look on his face for doing something he knew his adored Ichigen-sama would disapprove of.

“Oh Aniue! I almost forgot!” Kuroh scrambled up, dashing out of the living room before returning with something held in his hands. “Aniue! I made this for you. I’m not very good but Ichigen-sama said it was the thought that counts, so I put in my best effort!” Proudly Kuroh held out a card and Yukari opened it, speechless when he saw the inside.

In Kuroh’s neat handwriting was his well wishes but it was what lay beneath that really got Yukari’s attention. It was him, Ichigen-sama and Kuroh together cruelly drawn together smiling and holding hands with the word ‘Family’ above their heads. _Family huh._ _It’s not beautiful at all…_ Yukari thought but he smiled anyway-well grimaced- and petted Kuroh’s head to show his appreciation. “Aniue..! Stop treating me like a child!” Kuroh all but wailed as Ichigen merely smiled at the two’s antics. “But you are a child Kuroh-chan~” The friendly teasing went on as the night deepened, even as Kuroh slowly became drowsy and headed off to sleep while Ichigen and Kuroh stayed behind, their conversation turning to more serious matters. Yukari felt an unusual peacefulness being surrounded by such tranquillity. To Yukari, it would be boring for every day to be like the exact same previous one, but it was undeniable that this was Ichigen-sama willingness for ‘beauty’ as well.

Maybe it was fine to stay a little longer.


End file.
